


Every Girls Crazy Bout a Sharp Dressed Man

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober Day 16Ron finds out just what Ellie really thinks of his uniform.





	Every Girls Crazy Bout a Sharp Dressed Man

Ron pressed the button of his girlfriend, Ellie’s studio apart to be buzzed in, kicking himself that he had gotten off so late. The door clicked open and he walked up the stairs to her apartment. She greeted him at her door.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” he said with a kiss to her head. “Work ran longer then I thought it would.”

“S’okay,” Ellie sleepily replied.

Ron set his overnight duffle bag down and started to unbutton his shirt but she hugged him, resting her head against his wide chest. He just smiled and hugged her back. They stood in silence, just hugging each other.

“Think I should be getting ready for bed here soon,” he remarked.

Ellie just sighed against his chest, hugging him tighter.

He looked down at her. “Uh, honey bear?”

“Leave your uniform on a little longer,” she mumbled. “I like it when you wear it.”

“You like it when I wear my uniform?”

She looked up at him. “Yeah, you look really sexy in it.”

“I look sexy?”

Ellie nodded. Ron looked at her like she’d grown a second head. She tickled his side making him laugh.

“Don’t give me that look, you goober. You do look good in your uniform.”

“Do I now?” he replied in a teasing manner.

Ellie nodded. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Ron eagerly returned the kiss, reaching down to gently cup her rear. She blindly guided him to the couch and pushed him onto it.

Ellie grinned as she straddled Ron’s hips, her panties rubbing against his developing erection. She threaded her hands in his raven locks and kissed him again, raising herself on her knees.

Ron ran his hands up the back of her skin, his fingers caressing her soft skin. He dipped his right hand into her panties and playfully squeezed her ass cheek. She giggled against his mouth; she always loved it when he did stuff like that.

She pulled her top off over her head; Ron smiled and tenderly palmed her small yet pert breasts. He took her right nipple in his mouth, lapping up her sensitive bud.

Ellie sighed as she held Ron’s head close to her chest, savoring the feeling of his mouth over her tit. She gasped every so often as he took the delicate nub in his teeth.

Ron slipped his hands into the front of her panties and dragged a large finger up her folds; his finger became slick from her natural syrup. He lightly pressed a finger to her opening, her cave giving him no resistance.

At the same time, Ellie reached into his pants and took out his penis; it was already hard but she still stroked it. He moaned into her chest.

He pulled away and pulled her panties off. She positioned his member at her entrance and lowered herself on to his throbbing erection. She let out a happy moan as she settled. She slowly raised and lowered herself, her juices making her loving boyfriend’s shaft slick.

“Oh, yeah,” Ellie contently sighed as she rode Ron’s thick length, her hands threaded in his soft hair.

He rested his left hand on her slender hips, his thumb caressing her smooth skin. His right was at her lower back, keeping her close as she grinded her hips rapidly. He deeply kissed her, savoring her sweet taste.

“Shit,” Ron murmured into Ellie’s lips. “Damn, you feel so good.”

Ellie smiled. “So do you,” she replied, never breaking her pace. “Shit, you feel amazing.”

Ron smiled back. He reached in between them and gingerly touched her clit, rubbing circles around the tiny nub.

Ellie opened her mouth in a silent oh, his touch sending a pleasant wave of bliss up her spine. “Oh. Oh, yes. Yes! Oh right there, right there. Oh, faster. Faster!”

He increased the tempo of his movements, her bud quickly becoming aroused. Ellie could almost taste her impending orgasm.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh, AAAAAAAAAAAH.” She let out a wail as she came. Her leg shook as her climax racked throughout her body.

Ron pumped his hips upwards a few more times and soon came as well, his hot sperm shooting up in Ellie’s cave.

He collapsed against the back of the couch, hugging his girlfriend close as they came down from their mutual orgasm. He planted a soft kiss to her temple.

“Think we’d better hit the showers before we head to bed, huh snuggle bunny?” Ron commented.

Ellie giggle. “Yeah, think we’d better. Just promise me you’ll wear your uniform more often. Ok, gummy bear?”

Ron smiled. “Will most certainly do.”


End file.
